God Bearing Child
by XenaFox
Summary: Set during The Quest, Xena's death causes a strange pairing and even stranger consequences. Is Xena going to stay sane or not? Poor girl..


Author's note: First of all..I SO don't own Xena. I wish I did though! Rob Tapert made her up, not me sadly.

This is written PURELY for fun. I have a serious fic in the works but by some odd way of conversation..I had this idea sort of requested and then fleshed out between me and my friend. I have NO idea why she would choose to request this and even less of an idea why I'm writing it!

Um..I prolly do have typoes, don't manage to catch them all sadly. Also I'm sorry if there is too OOC. I try to stay IC but sometimes it just happens.

This starts off around the episodes "Destiny" and "The Quest" of the second season.

* * *

Xena was gone. She wasn't off traveling outside of Greece or hard for him to contact she was just...gone. Ares was in disbelief. The gossip spread quickly on Olympus that Xena had died in an unfortunate accident while saving some little brat and despite a treck up a mountain and through snow and general bad weather, Gabrielle had not gotten her to help in time. Upon hearing she was dead, Ares looked for himself while Gabrielle was asleep. The fact she was sleeping next to a coffin like sad puppy dog waiting for its owner to wake up convinced him.

That was the reason he found himself in a crappy bar late one rainy Greek night. He didn't really get drunk like mortals did but he could take the edge off at least a little. He slammed his mug down on the table, demanding more. He was blocking out all sounds and sights except for the mug, when someone crashed into him hard, and he almost was knocked out of his chair. Ares stood and spun around. "Who dares to shove the God of WAR out of his stool?" He demanded, snapping his fingers and summoning some very dangerous looking glowing balls of light.

The crowd stepped back, several men holding up their hands as a sign that they did not want trouble. Others merely moved and looked afraid. "Oh ow, oh geez! Who put that table there?" A man slowly stood up from the floor, rubbing the back of his head under his ridiculous looking helmet. Ares recognized him. It was that moron who liked to hang around Xena and Gabrielle, Joxer.

Joxer barely had time to recover from his fall when Ares grabbed him by the front of his ridiculous shirt and drew him in. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't fry a dumb little mortal like you", he sneered. He was not in the mood for games.

"Oh d'oh umm...ummm..." Joxer made a bunch of idiotic sounds while fumbling around and trying to get Ares's hands off of him. He wasn't having much success. "I...I know Xena!" That usually worked...if usually meant sometimes and sometimes meant once in a blue moon.

"You KNEW Xena you mean." Ares growled, but he took his hands off Joxer, suddenly not feeling the urge to cook him in his dumb little hat. The subject of Xena popping back up made him grow quite sour. "She died." He said simply, and grabbed his drink.

Joxer stood still with shock for a moment, and then removed his hat slowly. "She..she died?"

"Yup." Ares couldn't help but notice, without his hat, Joxer looked almost a hundred times better. Why did he wear that thing?

"Well...Gabrielle, is she okay?" If something happened to her, Joxer had no idea what he'd do. His hands shook nervously.

"Oh. The irritating blonde is still alive and well, carrying Xena's body around for whatever reason. She has some serious attachment issues." Admittedly, Ares would have done the same. But no one had to know that. "You got a thing for her." He stated simply.

"I do not! I just...hey wait you're Ares right?" Joxer wasn't too quick to catch on. "Yea well you have...had a thing for Xena." Being upset, Joxer felt like just picking back at Ares. Grieving could do that to you.

"I MADE Xena. I am angry to see something I spent a lot of time on go away." It wasn't the whole truth but it would suffice. As Joxer moved to put his hat back on Ares held up a hand to stop him, and grabbed the goofy looking object. "Quit wearing that. It looks ridiculous. I'm sure Xena wanted to rip it off and throw it away quite a few times."

"She only did it once!" Joxer whined back, and he tried to grab his hat, but Ares made is disappear. So much for that. He whined some more before ordering a drink from the bar. He'd already had some, so he was only about to get drunker.

The two didn't talk for the better part of an hour. They just sat there and drank. Joxer was not usually so silent but so many thoughts ran through his head. How was he sitting next to the God of war? Was it wrong he considered him hot? How did Xena die? What would happen now? Would Gabby be a good enough sidekick for him? He banged his fist on the table. And turned to face Ares.

At the same time, Ares whirled around to face him. Both men blinked and stared before Ares started talking. "So I bet you're pretty lonely without your blonde around. I'm bound to get pretty desperate without Xena." Was he really saying that? Maybe it was possible for him to get pretty drunk after all.

"All she ever sees is Xena Xena Xena!" Joxer blurted out. "It's like..Xena's this pretty bug and all Gabby wants to do is catch her and put her in a cage and pet her, and I'm not a bug so she doesn't like me!" He said, and started to cry. So what if he tried to be her partner? She probably would go home or spend the rest of her days in a tent on Xena's grave. "I'm just soo lonely." He sobbed pathetically.

Joxer was just starting to look better and better with Ares's impaired vision. That compared with the lack of Xena and the fact Joxer's hat was gone made Ares just lose control. "Well you're NOT anymore." He growled. He grabbed Joxer roughly by his pasta strainer, pulled him in, and started making out with him like mad. Joxer didn't even try to fight it.

The next hours were a blur for both men. There might have been singing, Ares may have called him "Joxer the INCREDIBLY mighty", and there was definitely sweet sweet lovemaking, but beyond that they didn't know. Joxer woke up the next morning cuddled up around Ares who was wearing nothing but his leather socks. When Ares woke up, they both agreed that it could be the start of a beautiful thing.

* * *

The relationship blossomed for about a couple of weeks. But as time went on, the new couple found they had more and more to fight about. Joxer wanted to be a hero, and Ares wanted wars. Ares wasn't what Joxer expected in bed, laying all limp like a fish and making Joxer do all the work. Joxer couldn't wear his hat and Ares had to kill people in secret. Ares also refused to bring Joxer to Olympus to meet the family.

"We'll make it work." Ares assured Joxer that each and every day. And some days were better than others because maybe they might find a jerk they wanted to punch out and they would be gleeful for a few hours.

But all pointless relationships come to an end at some point. One fateful day, Ares appeared to Joxer, who was sitting on a rock sharpening his sword. Not that he ever used it but he liked to try. He looked up after a while because the God was just standing there. "You - you got a problem?" Joxer asked. They'd had a bad fight that morning because Joxer didn't cuddle after the sex.

"So. I saw Xena. And she is quite alive." That was all Ares said.

"Wait..I thought she..."

"She was. But now she's back."

"I don't understand...whaaaaat?"

"Look, IDIOT, the babe is back, which means..."

"...And I'm guessing you want to go. Is that all I was...a booty call? Did this all...mean nothing to you?" Joxer said, pouting and looking at his sword.

"Well this isn't working, is it?" Ares snapped, spreading his arms wide in frustration. "All we ever do is argue anymore."

"Yea well Xena not only argues with you, she beats you up!" Joxer whined. It didn't make sense to him. Sure it wasn't going well but...that fire was there somewhere.

"Well. Maybe I like that And ya, you were a booty call.." Ares said back, causing Joxer to just go silent, completely taken aback. "See you around." And then, the God disappeared in a display of dark sparklies.

* * *

Ares had not said where he had seen Xena. So it was up to Joxer to do his usual best finding them. By completely stupid luck he usually managed to find out where they were going or just plain crash into them, sometimes literally. It had been a day since he and Ares broke up, and he actually found he didn't mind. Back on the road again, to find Xena and Gabrielle and fight evil with them! Maybe being dead had changed Xena, and she'd see he had the heart of a lion and a really big one...

He stopped as Ares appeared in front of him, looking grim. "Oh, let me guess, Xena died and you want back." Joxer snarled. "WELL you can't have me. Joxer the Mighty doesn't need any GODS." He said the last word mockingly and laughed like a chump, before being held in the air by his beck. "Okay put me down! I'm sorry! We can get back together!" He fell down, hard as Ares dropped him like a rock.

"I'm. Pregnant." The war God snarled.

"You're..what?" Joxer asked, and stared. Come to think of it, Ares did look a little fat.

"I'm pregnant. You're the father. And it's only a matter of days since I'm a God. Soon I'll be to sapped to use my powers at all until after it's born." Ares was beyond angry. His voice just sounded dull, flat.

"But you're a guy how could you..."

"It's a GOD thing. A mortal like you wouldn't understand."

"Oh...Oh! I'm going to be a father!" Before Ares could stop him, Joxer was at his stomach, tapping on it and smiling. "Hello little fella! Daddy says hi!" He was stopped by a swift kick to the face and fell backwards, staring at an extremely pissed off Ares.

"This is not a good thing. We're going to find somewhere I can safely hold up a couple of days. Once this baby is out, he's yours." He ran his fingers through his hair, wondering if giving the baby to Joxer was a good choice...but he didn't want it. "I'd also like some pickles and ice cream." He said, to which Joxer simply nodded.

* * *

Word had gotten out. Something was wrong with the God of War. This came as good news to some, and in particular warlords whom Ares had double-crossed. This was the perfect chance for them to harm him. With him losing powers and vulnerable, it was possible he was near mortal enough to kill. The warlords were hot on his trail too.

It was all that ran through Xena's mind. It wasn't that she exactly cared for Ares or even liked him, but last time the God of war was gone, Greece had been a mess. And he couldn't just be replaced either. "And may Artemis bless your union, joined together, forever, this day on our Amazon land..." The words were barely out of Ephiny's mouth before all the Amazon's gathered in the circle began to cheer and throw things, like bits of their masks and weapons..anything that could be used even slightly like confetti. As they did so Xena's attention fully focused on Gabrielle and she leaned in to kiss her. It calmed her down and as they broke she was smiling now, and she and Gabrielle joined hands and held up their arms, almost as if they'd won a fight. This caused further cheers from the Amazons.

After many congratulations, Xena and Gabrielle broke free of the tribe and managed to stroll away slowly, with no one around them to really hear. It wasn't like they could hear anyway, they'd already started rolling half naked in the dirt yelling and doing their "just married" dance. Gabrielle leaned against her partner as they walked. "I'm so glad we decided to do this now...and with the Amazons."

"Mmmm." Xena murmured in agreement. Shortly after dealing with Velasca and Callisto, they had realized they wanted to be married, or in a union like that anyway. She hadn't really wanted to do it on Amazon lands...those women were honestly, a little nuts, with all that half naked dancing and those ugly..bird mask things. But, Gabrielle was an Amazon princess after all. Besides that, whatever Gabrielle wants, Gabrielle gets. "Well, where ever we did it...at least it makes you happy."

Gabrielle made a snort and nodded. Not that she expected romancy talk from Xena, even after they were married but still, she could tell her head was somewhere else completely. She stopped and walked around the front of her, holding onto both her hands. "Look...I know your mind is occupied right now so I'm not even going to ask about the honeymoon..." She saw Xena's eyebrows raise momentarily. "...I guess we should take care of this Ares thing right away, huh?"

"Yea..." Xena confirmed her, reluctantly. She wanted to take Gabrielle to Athens like she had promised and show her some plays and besides that spend a nice few nights in an actual hotel...but it looked like that wouldn't be happening. "At least I know where to find him. Warlords aren't very bright and they let things escape..." Especially when certain warlords had the pinch on them. Xena grinned evilly.

Gabrielle gave her an odd look. "Okaaaay...well I'm not sure what that look's all about but can't we at least do something before we leave?"

She was giving Xena such a hopeful look that the warrior just had to give in. "All right...let's go to the Hall of Ambrosia, no one will find us there."

"Where the Gods kept their food? Xena, that's a little dirty."

"We'll just dedicate it to Aphrodite." Xena said, almost purring, before she led Gabrielle off into the sunset.

* * *

Despite the fact she knew where to find him, it took a few days just because of travel time. Ares was not faring well. He had very odd food cravings and due to the fact they were hiding in some old, out-of-the-way shack, Joxer was unable to help most of them. Joxer had also been very unhelpful during the day he actually ran away. Seeing Ares's belly protruding out so much really freaked him out. But he came back that night; after all he was loyal.

The pains started all too early. "JOXER." Ares demanded him, and caught his attention in one very clear groan. He wasn't sure what was happening but he sure felt ready to have that baby. But how the hell would it come out? He didn't exactly have...womanbits.

Joxer was immediately at his side. He didn't know what to do. He was clueless as to how to deliver a normal baby, so trying to help Ares...He was distracted as he heard yelling outside. Joxer ran to the window and took a peek out. Much to his dismay, there were several heavily armed men riding towards them. "They know you're here." He said with a gasp, and groped at his sword, completely failing to get a grip on it.

"Well go protect me!" Ares ordered, and then shouted with pain.

Joxer stood there, contemplating, when he heard a familiar yell from outside, and several yells of pain from the men. "ALALALALALALALALAAA!" Then a clanging sound as metal connected with metal, followed by a couple of thuds. "Xena. It's Xena." He said, relieved. He almost collapsed, but instead the door flew open, hitting him and making him fall to the floor. "Oof!"

Gabrielle practically bounced in, and stopped dead. She could see Joxer on the floor and Ares groaning with pain. What in Tartarus was Joxer doing there? Maybe this was his weird way of finding them that time. But the main problem was Ares. "Xena you...you better get in here! This is REALLY weird!"

Xena entered moments later and swiftly went over to Ares. She kneeled down and stared at him. "You...you're about to deliver...a baby."

"IT'S A GOD THING!" Ares screamed.

She held up her hands in frustration and looked at Gabrielle. "Get me something..lit on fire. I need to heat up the knife before I cut him open. And..some rags Gabrielle, for the blood. OH! And a blanket. Please." Having made Gabrielle stop and go a few times she just gave her big Xena puppy dog eyes. They worked like a charm and Gabrielle bounced off like she'd just been given a cookie.

"What..what are you..."

Xena shushed Ares and patted his arm. "We're getting this baby out of you. Now..." She poked and prodded around on his upper chest and neck area before finally finding the spot she was looking for, and firmly hitting the pressure point. "That should ease the pain."

Ares's breathing slowed and he immediately felt a little better. "He's the father." He felt she ought to know, and pointed at Joxer.

"He...okay...what..." Xena seriously though her head was going to explode. The whole situation was incredibly messed up. "Uhm..."

Before she could question any further, Ares grasped her hand. "Xena..do we have a chance together? I thought you were dead and well...I..."

"I married Gabrielle." Xena said softly, and grasped the tools she'd asked for from Gabrielle. She held the blade of her small knife in the flame to heat it up, while an awkward silence settled over. Joxer had heard it too from his position on the floor though he said nothing. After the blade was hot, Xena put ripped open Ares's shirt, and pressed the blade to his skin. "Okay, cutting now."

"Wait you have to WHAT I AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ares promptly blacked out.

The sound of crying woke Ares up. He looked ahead to see Joxer sitting there, holding a small bundle. There was a baby, with the beginnings of what looked to be Joxer's hair, but Ares's good looks. There wasn't much else to see, as the baby was wearing Joxer's hat. He then looked at his stomach expecting a mess. But..it was as if nothing had happened.

"You weren't as weak as we thought." Xena leaned up against a wall with Gabrielle, staring at Ares and looking tired. "Your immortality kicked in and healed you up. And now you have a cute little half God over there."

"Arer." Joxer said.

"Error? It's not half God?" Gabrielle questioned, tilting her head.

"No no, we discussed this. Arer is his name." Joxer held the baby up proudly. "Goochie goochie goo! Little maaaan little maaaan..."

Both women would have plugged their ears, but Ares spoke beginning to feel more awake. "His name is Arer, and I knew when I discovered I was..uh...with child that he was to be the God of homosexuality."

A weird silence filled the air. "Uh..wow..there's a God for everything." Gabrielle said.

Xena's only response was to literally turn around and start hitting her head on the wall.

"Well who cares what he is? He's my little guy oooohhhhh..." Joxer kept on with the dumb bay faces at Arer, tickling him.

"Wrong." Ares stood, walking over to Arer and yanking the ugly hat off him. "I want him."

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Gabrielle kneeled down beside Xena who was curled in a fetal position on the floor from all the stress.

"P-p-plan?"Xena stuttered and hugged her knees, while lifting her head to look at Gabrielle. "Gabrielle...I think I'm going to hang up my sword", she said simply.

"What...why?" Gabrielle froze, clearly surprised.

"Well, I know we do a lot of good together. But we've seen a lot of weird things and...well this last incident, I don't think I can take it anymore." Xena groaned.

"You can't let a little thing like this stop you. I mean it was weird but...well why do you do any good at all?"

"Because of you."

"So you'd stop doing it for me just because you had to deliver Ares's lovechild?"

"..." Xena couldn't really argue with that. "But she plugged her ears. "GODS Gabrielle, don't repeat it please! Ooh..." Had she been sitting up she'd have rocked back and forth.

"Okay, okay! I just...well we'll go through much more and this will just become a thing of the past you know."

"Maybe." Xena said, half sucking on her thumb nervously. "You mentioned...a plan?"

"Well yea. We certainly can't let Joxer raise him..surely I don't have to convince you WHY." She stroked Xena's head, trying to massage some life into her, or some motivation, or something.

"Ahhhh...", was all Xena could manage. Still looking quite shaken as she started to uncurl.

"And can you imagine Ares in charge of a baby? It would be..wrong, it would be sick it would...ooooh...I think I'm going to throw up..." Just the thought was overbearing. Gabrielle grabbed her stomach and jumped up from the floor, running out the door.

Xena rubbed her head and finally stood up. Standing across from her was Ares and Joxer, who were just giving each other death glares. Well, Joxer's was more of a blank stare and his mouth was dropped open. Xena sighed and grabbed ahold of Ares, turning him away. "Are you nuts? You know you're not exactly a parent", she hissed at him.

"That baby is a DemiGod." Ares folded his arms and tried to strike what he hoped was an assertive pose. "It can't be raised by a man like him!"

Xena looked over his shoulder, in time to see Joxer somehow injure himself on Arer. "Agreed, but what if we find a good parent for him?"

"I want him."

It wasn't going to go well. Xena sat down in the nearest chair. "Why should you get him then, tell me that?"

"For one, the God of Homosexuality should be raised by...someone who had a gay encounter at least. And he should be raised by an immortal, a God, SOMETHING higher than the normal human being. Who will teach him the correct use of his powers?" It sounded good, but something about the wicked grin on Ares's face told Xena that he certainly wasn't going to raise Arer to use his powers for good reasons...what exactly he would do with them was beyond her. Then Ares whirled around. "Plus...well look at him! I mean..what the...I told you to take that off!" Ares angrily removed Joxer's hat yet again from the baby.

"I didn't put it on him!" Joxer whined back at Ares and tried to turn Arer away. "You're seeing things..see Xena, shouldn't I have the baby? Aww goochy pooty doo..."

"Okay that stops now." Xena held up her hand, burying her face in her other hand. She didn't even have to talk to Joxer, all the evidence why he shouldn't have the baby were right in front of her. "I have an idea."

The door opened with a creak and Gabrielle stumbled in, definitely looking like she'd been to Tartarus and back. "Ughhh...ahhh!" She yelped as Xena whirled around quickly and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Whaaaaaat?"

Xena just smiled. "PREPARE THE WEDDING CHARIOT!"

* * *

"Where did you guys get a wedding chariot?" Ares leaned over from the back of the chariot, where he was sitting with the luggage. Joxer sat a fairly safe distance away, and the baby was in between them safely in a cradle type thing.

"You like it eh?" Gabrielle smirked and leaned back towards Ares, while Xena drove the two horses in front.. "The Amazons made it for us...They figured we should have a way to get to our honeymoon."

"MMMMMMYEAAA..." Xena said and sort of groaned, leaning back. She had a look of pure happy on her face before she blinked, and leaned forward to drive the horses again. "I mean yea..yea that's pretty much it. Nothing divine about it..."

"Hmmph." Gabrielle snorted, but looked amused. Xena hadn't cared much about a honeymoon at first but the last couple of days had basically scared her into wanting one really bad...although she didn't seem as spooked anymore just incredibly and disturbingly interested. "Anyway, we'll be there soon." Somehow despite the trip up taking days, this would only take a few hours. Go figure, Xena mapped the route on the way to Ares and Joxer.

"Good, because...WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Ares snarled and took Joxer's hat off Arer again. He threw it at Joxer, who was sleeping, and the hat bounced off his head with a painful thud.

"Owww! What'd you do that for?" The newly awakened Joxer rubbed his head, while Ares just neglected to answer and looked away. "Anyway...so where are you guys going on this trip?" He asked in a very cheesy voice, it was obvious he was hoping to find out where they were so he could barge in or...watch or..well whatever it was Joxer liked to do.

"Well, our honeymoon will be..."

"YES. YES. YES." Xena once agauin had her eyes closed and Gabrielle had to stop talking. But not for long.

"Hey Xena, watch out!" Gabrielle screeched and pointed as the horses veered dangerously and the chariot began to swing off to the side, towards the trees. "Ahhhhhhh!"

"What? I..." Xena noticed and tried to get control of her steering before it was too late, but she was unsuccessful. Moments later a loud crash and a couple of screams could be heard throughout the forest.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Gabrielle sighed and tried to shove one of the wheels back on. It was working, but the repairs were very slow going. Luckily, the crash hadn't ruined the chariot, and all it needed was for a few things to be put back together. Arer was safe, protected by both Joxer and Ares. Xena had slumped off in what was either utter shame or gratefulness at the chance to get away from the situation. "Hey, you know, I could reeeaaally use some help over here," Gabrielle said loudly and obnoxiously.

"Oh well I'll..." Joxer started to get up but was shoved back down by Ares.

"Riding in something you helped put together? Huh. I don't think so. Watch the kid." He set Arer on the ground and got to work on the chariot, listening to Gabrielle whine and complain.

Joxer sat and shuffled his feet, staring at Arer. Just what did Xena have in mind? As he stared, he could swear he saw some odd gray thing float above Arer's head. It began to send down what looked like thin gray walls, like the structure of something. As he watched, the lines filled in and a solid object appeared on Arere's head. It was none other than his hat. "OH! Oh baby oh! Gee!" All he was able to do was sputter and point.

He didn't notice Gabrielle approaching until she took off the hat. "You know, you are really really going to piss Ares off with this nonsense," she said, tossing it aside. She shook her head, leaving as Joxer denied even touching the hat. It was time to find out where Xena was, and carry on their way.

* * *

Life was good and happening in the Amazon town. Ever since the wedding of Xena and Gabrielle, the Amazons all seemed to feel high spirited and re-energized. They were all having their friendly communal bathing time when the crew rolled in stylishly on the wedding chariot.

Ephiny noticed them right away, having been keeping watch. She was excited to see them back so soon..she thought it would be months. Xena and Gabrielle stepped from the chariot looking pleased as well. Joxer had fallen back asleep and Ares just had a look of disgust on his face. "This..this is your idea?"

"Yes. Ares, here Arer will have lots of attention, and the Amazons are a mighty nation, not about to die out anytime soon. Artemis watches over them as well and...well the group is practically made up of lesbians." She pointed at Ephiny. "Except for her."

"Ugh..." Ares groaned.

"Well let me reason with you this way." Xena withdrew her sword and held it up to his chest, raising an eyebrow. "How does that sound?" She couldn't kill him - but she had given the God beatings before and she could humiliate him anytime she wanted pretty much.

He wasn't going to waste more time than necessary. "Fine, Xena. This better be a good idea." He rolled his eyes, snapped his fingers and disappeared. All was quiet except for a "GET THAT DAMNED THING OFF HIM!", at which point a hat could be seen flying off of Arer's head.

The whole time Gabrielle had been talking to Ephiny, who stepped forward. "Xena, the Amazons would be honored to raise this God. We accept."

"Good." Xena smiled and backed up, reaching carefully into the chariot to get Arer without waking up Joxer.

"You're not going to wake him up to say bye?" Gabrielle looked at Xena, concerned.

"Gabrielle..." Xena sighed as she handed the bundle over to Ephiny. "This is JOXER. It won't be hard to convince him it was all an elaborate dream."

"...True." Gabrielle still felt a little wrong about it but...well Xena was right. She just relented and stood next to Xena, grabbing ahold of her hand and watching Ephiny.

"Arer will be raised well. You two have nothing to worry about." Ephiny smiled, handing the baby to yet another Amazon who had just gotten out of the big bowl of nakedness in the lake.

"Well then, we are very happy." Xena nodded firmly, and began to drag Gabrielle back with her to the chariot. "I hate to leave so fast Ephiny! But we have an appointment with a lovely room at Athens." She winked at Gabrielle as she spoke.

"Oooh...yea well k, bye Ephiny!" Gabrielle said, hopping into the chariot and forcefully shoving Joxer out. He'd be fine and he would locate them again like always, so she didn't feel bad. A battle cry and a happy shout later, the wedding chariot kicked up dirt and began to disappear off Amazon lands.

Ephiny watched and waved before turning to Arer and the Amazon. "Oh what's this..." She removed a very strange and ugly looking pointy hat from Arer's head and threw it behind her. "There we go...Arer..." She did not know that he didn't have to be very old for his powers to work. Seconds later, the Amazon holding him was eyeing Ephiny and licking her lips. Moments later, the Amazons broke into another dance, a variation on their marriage dance, in which they were not as naked. It was only right to do the "we just adopted a baby" line dance.


End file.
